


The Hidden Offerings

by DreaDreams7



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDreams7/pseuds/DreaDreams7
Summary: There's a rumor going about the survivors' campfire. One that details that killers can ask the Entity for special favors and ways to end the trial. Only problem is, it can leave them defiled in more than just blood.(Imagines featuring Killers and Survivors)
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Claudette Morel, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Claudette Morel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	The Hidden Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> work is cross posted on Platinumwap at tumblr.com  
> Hello Everyone! I am still working on my first original demon story. But I had written this one after a good game of Dead by Daylight. This one features three of my friend’s @flairenragebelmont fave characters. Please enjoy the NSFW is under the cut. I also do HCs for the DBD fandom and will write request for them. Please enjoy. (side note the killer’s voice tags are different because the entity puts their voices into the victims head. so imagine it as an echo)

It was an accident! There was no way Claudie meant to end up in the trial alone. Dwight, Meg and Feng had all been sacrificed, and for some reason the entity had sent two killers to the trial. She knew Trapper was in the trial, as she had narrowly avoided a bear trap. It was placed strategically by the crates of the laboratory. Right where she normally would hide. The smell of the antiseptic of herself healed burned her nose, and the rotting bodies, oh that smell made her wretch. 

'Find the hatch' she thought, trying to start at the edge of the first floor. While this wasn't the map she was familiar with, she knew Evan didn't know this maze either. Still the knowledge of another killer camping on the grounds sent her spine ice cold. Whomever it was was near. Her heart rate sped up, and her breathing labored hard, she couldn't hear another cues over the panic in her blood. Suddenly a loud laugh echoed through the halls. She started running, turned right, turned left, and slid across the pallet. She knew that laugh, knew it meant the doctor.

Oh god, Evan and that deranged Herman were here with her! The angelic sound of the hatch caught her attention. She kept running, but slammed into the wall when she was shocked. Damn how did she miss him! Herman at this point was cackling like a studio audience on friends. He didn't take a swing at her though, but there were three of him standing there. He gestured his hand out and held up five fingers. Slowly he pointed forward.

He was giving her a five second head start to the hatch. 

Claudie jumped to her feet and sprinted down the hallway. The heavy scrunch of his boots, followed closely, his laughing grew louder. Another shock raged through her, her own scream almost burst her ears. Herman was everywhere in her mind. Her own vision playing tricks on her, glowing blue eyes mocking her. The hatch was practically singing at this point, another downed pallette! She slid across, almost home free, almost back to the campfire! 

When she landed, it was too late. The loud snap of the trap and suddenly she wished she chose slippery meat.

"Oh god oh god no!" She screamed trying to get free. There was blood everywhere, her ankle nice and snug in the trap. Evan must have just laid it down, and had covered it in dye. "Oh dammit to hell!"

The sickening sound of the pallet breaking, her spine was frozen. She couldn't get free! She looked up and saw Evan. A deep chuckle radiated from him. His haunting gaze did nothing for her nether regions. There was a garbled sound coming from him then. 

Standing by the hatch was Herman too. He looked ready to snap the hatch closed. Maybe he would have mercy (a pipe dream). His voice was low, but she could barely make out a word over her rapid heart beat.

'The offering worked...Oni was right.' At the end was an unsettling howl of laughter, he continued. 

'To think that demon got to have that sort of fun. Since you picked off two out of 3, I guess you can have the front.' Herman nudged the hatch with his boot thoughtfully. Almost as if he wanted to pout. 

Claudie began to struggle, why was the bear trap not coming undone. What were they talking about! What did Oni tell them at their own campfire? 

Evan finally croaked out words, she hadn't ever heard him do anything but heavy breathing. 'Don't close...hatch...entity demands to watch…' 

Suddenly she was yanked up from the ground. She struggled and wiggled in vain as the hatch disappeared from sight. Evan kept an iron grip onto her, shit were they going to a hook? His nails dug into her thighs right under her skirt. 

Suddenly it clicked. A rumor about a certain offering that allowed unsavory things to happen. She had only heard it a few times, before Feng would pull her away from the gossip. Something happened to Jane once, but she was too traumatized to speak. She had reformed at the campfire, severely bruised and bloodied. Her gait was off, and her lips swollen. 

Oh god….

Claudie struggled and put up the fight of her life. "Please no! Have mercy!"

Evan only laughed at her, he brought his free hand up and slammed it onto her ass. A yelp escaped her, and part of her knew that her body would respond in ways she didn't want it to. She looked up at the chuckling Herman

Herman's eyes seemed to glow brighter and sudden she was screaming from another torturous shock.

'She….it Evan.'

'...will...love this.' Evan's voice was distant to her. Her body was ice cold from her perk now, and it thrummed with pain from being thrown onto the hook.

This was more than torture. This was hell.

Everything went quiet for a moment as both killers watched her squirm. Enjoying the groans of pain. Through her tear filled gaze her fears were confirmed. Both of them stiff through their pants.

'We….her...struggle….-rrect -erman?' Evan moved to take off his gloves. The sound of metal clanging to the ground made her eyes dart to Herman. There were six of him now, blinking in and out of existence. She didnt know which was the real one. 

'...entity will let us know when she is ready….have patience. ' Herman's cackling was the last thing she heard before the tendrils blacked out her vision.

Nsfw 

The air was cold, her skin covered in goosebumps. A rhythmic rock, jostled her awake. Through her haze she could feel her legs spread open, a grip on both sides of her hips. Part of her was still not fully aware, but she did feel the entity's tendrils holding her up on a sacrifice spike. Her body was bent into the london bridge pose, something she always hated, when the last bell rang to signal their death. She tried to breathe, but found it difficult, her jaw hurt and by the time she realized what was happening, her scream was snuffed out by the pale dick that humped into her mouth. An iron grip was latched onto either side of the face, pulling at a metal head brace.

This was Hermans brace and the mouth part was used to keep her jaw open.

His balls slapped against her face with each thrust of his hips. Herman's nails scrapped at her face, but she began to cough and struggle against him. Her body convulsed from either pain or pleasure, or some sick twisted combination of the two.

'She's awake Doctor.' Evan's voice was clear now. The clearest she had ever heard it. A hand had ghosted over her clit and her poor body shuddered. This was every person's nightmare come to life. 

Claudie always imagined that the rich boy would have a deep voice. She wasn't wrong, but now isn't the time for her to dwell on this fact. Could she kick free? No, where would she run and the entity had her in its grip. Her breast bounced with each thrust of their hips, a hand from Evan trailed up from her clit, rested on her left breast. He twisted and pulled at her nipple, drawing out a gasp from her. Her throat spamming around Herman made him groan in pleasure. A garbled curse came from him. His pace picked up and she squealed from the assault on her throat. 

Evan had admired Claudie from the second she appeared in this hellscape with him. She was sweet and for some reason always played medic, going back to save her teammates, sometimes at the cost to her own escape. On the rare occasions that she would find herself in his trap, he would watch her. Her struggling form, rife with panic trying to get free, why it did things to him, it made him want to hunt. Each time that damn Feng or Ace would get her, ruining his work, (he set that trap just for her, his darling sweet primrose); the rage would blind him and he would kill them, right outside the gate (always letting his Claudie go though). But every trap he set in her hiding places, covered in his darkest dye with care, was just so he could feel her warm, sweet smelling body struggle against him, even a few seconds before he hung her up.

He shivered at the thoughts, but more so at the sight of his dick sliding in and out of her. The nipple he pulled and teased was stiff and he got to work on her other one. The rule was, that since he downed two out of three survivors, he would get the more intimate parts of his Claudie. There was no way he would let Herman have this, the doctor would have shoved his dick into her and bruised her. The teasing he did on her nipples cause her to choke and gag on Herman's length. It was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard, and watching ever bit of blood and drool slip from her mouth was erotic. She began to struggle again, the metal bars in her mouth prevented her from clamping down.

'She's so feisty" Herman laughed that manic laugh of his. He pulled all the way out of her mouth, a string of his precum and her bloody spit connected them. 

Claudie took a moment to breathe, tears dripped down her face as she sobbed. Evan was shorter than Herman, but he was girthier. The pinching of her nipples set her on fire and though she didn't want to admit, choking on Herman made her wet. She sobbed as she twisted herself, trying to get free. 

'Smack' the sound of a hit reverberates off the stone walls. Her face stung, and the metal bar cut her cheek. Herman only laughed and slapped her again hard.

'None of that, now patient.' He slammed himself back down her throat as she screamed bloody murder. 'Oh...she's such a cutie' he groaned through gritted teeth. His blue eyes looked up to see Evan lost in the motions of fucking. 

How long had it been since either of them had a warm hole to fuck. Better yet a hole that wasn't dead and decaying on the ground. Evan's mask was skewed to the left a bit, almost hinting at the human skin underneath. Herman looked down at Claudie, her body jiggled softly to their rhythm, her moans were music to his ears. Maybe he should- why yes he should. He had to concentrate through the fog of pleasure, but he managed to shock her. Her supple body seized up on them both, her hands shot up to grip his thighs. Evan had thrown his head back, her pussy must have clamped down on him in a vice. 

Herman pushed through the pleasure her mouth gave him. Her tongue rubbed the underside of his dick. His balls ached and tightened. He was going to cum, and he wanted to cum right down her throat. 

'If you waste a drop…' he groaned as his hips pistined away. 'I will dissect you, it's not my mori, but it will happen.'

Claudie panicked at the threat. She didn't want this vile man's cum in her mouth. The head brace was too much, so she instead focused on Evan's movements. His grunts and groans were different from the doctor. He played with her clit, swiping his thumb over it in delicate circles. Her pussy clung to him each time he pulled out. Every stroke edged her closer to God and the Devil. She enjoyed him, the scrapes of his dirty nails against her legs. Suddenly he yanked all the way out. She whined around Herman, only to gasp when he rammed himself back into her. Evan lifted up her leg over his shoulder. His pelvis slammed against her. Oh how she wished she could scream or moan, but she couldn't with a thickening doctor down her throat.

'Wait no, don't cum in my mouth thats gro-' she didn't finish her thoughts as her body seized up again. A strong shock rippled through her. She didn't have time to process anything as hot spurts of cum shot into her mouth. Herman stilled himself and let out a long pleasured groan. He pulled out of her mouth, a sick grin on his face as she unfortunately swallowed. He was salty and gross tasting.

'Good patient.' Herman laughed, he yanked his head piece from her. Her jaw hurt and cum and spit dripped from the mouth bars. 'Don't take too long Evan...we only burned one offering' and with that he left.

Claudie could barely lean up. Her own body had a tightness to it and she knew she would not last long. She caught a glimpse of Evan. The shadows of the lab hid his face, but his mask was edged up to show his mouth. His bottom lip, bit between his teeth, as he grunted as he growled.

'Fuck Claudie, fuck my little prey' he growled low and long. 

"Oh god Evan yes!" She called out to him. Stuttering in his pace, he was taken off guard. He wasn't even sure she knew his name. But the way it sounded like a song brought about a demon in him. The leg wrapped around his waist, he slapped her hard on it. Claudie moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. His eyes roamed all over her body, he wanted- no he needed to burn this image into his head. His hand found its way to her neck and he squeezed. Her body shook and a gasp left her. Small delicate hands grasped onto his wrist. They looked like they belonged there. 

"Oh ah ah! EVAN" she was light headed, and every snap of his hips pulled another choked off scream from her. This was wrong, this wasn't right, it felt like heaven. She would gladly do this again with Evan. She would never find the exit or the hatch if it meant she could be close to him like this. To have his dick pumping in and out of her, a safe secure grip on her neck. 

"Evan- oh oh yesss" the tightness in her body gave way and her orgasm crashed onto her. The grip on her neck tightened, and Evan's rhythm had become sloppy. He leaned down close to her and pressed his lips to hers. It was mostly teeth and his bone mask was in the way. But to Claudie it was like lightning and it drew out her high.

Evan on the other hand, could feel himself getting closer to release. Her lips on his was everything he wanted. He would have plenty of memories to think about as he chased and hunted her. The traps that he would set for her would be extra strong, he would hook her in the dungeon every chance he got. Her skirt he would set snares that ripped at it, showing him the pretty white and purple panties she wore. 

He snapped his hips into her once more. He growled into her mouth. Like the greedy little prey she was, her pussy sucked him in. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him close. He emptied his balls into her, fuck how he wished that he could breed her. 

He pulled away from her and let go of her throat. A hand print, his hand print, began to darken into a bruise. Her fucked out face smiled up at him. He made no mistake, though, he knew that the high from her cumming was distorting her view. 

Come the next trial, she would run. Maybe fall into his trap, and she would fear him. Until then they could both enjoy this, this sweet and twisted afterglow (though next time he would rather Herman not be there). For now, he would take her to the hatch and drop her in.


End file.
